


Cock-A-Doodle-Don’t - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

by SeeNashWrite



Series: SeeNashWrite: The Best of the Shorts [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeNashWrite/pseuds/SeeNashWrite
Summary: One of my myriad "Imagination Sanitation" pieces, which is what happens at Tumblr when I - or one of my many witty enablers - stumble upon an "Imagine" premise that is so utterly stupefying, I can't help but adopt it & dip it in the bucket of snark I keep by my desk.This round's prompt?  - “Imagine Sam seeing you cross the road.”





	Cock-A-Doodle-Don’t - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

“Wow, that was some damn good jaywalking, right there… nice dodge. I mean, with those short legs…. man, I can’t _believe_ the speed she can get up to in just—Oh. Oh, here we go, that kid’s trying to…. oh, he’s gonna get…. yup, she’s pecking the hell out of his shins…. _big_ mistake, kid….. what a dumbass, now he’s…. don’t pull the feathers….. hahaha…. she’s laying _waste_ to his face…. she’s got great moves, this is better than watching Iron Fist!”

“ _Everything_ is. Anyway, stop it. Get back to trying to figure out why she crossed the road.”

“That’s the eternal mystery, Dean. We may never know the reason - might be as simple as getting to the other side.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is fuel! Let me know if you enjoyed. -Nash


End file.
